


Compañeros de crimen

by dan_mellark



Series: Rubegetta Month 2020 [2]
Category: Karmaland, Karmaland 4
Genre: 600 de iq, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, M/M, Que no se note que nunca he jugado este juego, Rubegetta - Freeform, Rubegetta impostores, RubegettaMonth2020, Rubegettamonth - día 2, rubegettamonth
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dan_mellark/pseuds/dan_mellark
Summary: En donde Rubius y Vegetta son impostores.
Relationships: Rubén Doblas Gundersen/Samuel de Luque
Series: Rubegetta Month 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995481
Kudos: 13
Collections: Rubegetta Month 2020





	Compañeros de crimen

Le había tocado de impostor. 

En la primera partida.

Y con Vegetta. 

Estaba jodido. Le comenzaron a sudar las manos; no le gustaba comenzar siendo impostor, pero no tenía de otra. Y que le tocara con Vegetta tampoco ayudaba. 

Estaban en el primer mapa, por lo que, una vez empezada la partida, fue directo a meteoritos. Terminó de “hacerlos”, cuando apagaron luces. Aprovechó que la mayoría de los que estaban a la derecha fueron a arreglarlas, para matar a Maximus. Bajó por el pasillo hasta navegación y uso la ventilación del pasillo. Antes de poder salir, reportaron un cuerpo. 

“¿Qué pasó? preguntó. 

“Cuerpo de Nia en electricidad” respondió Jesus.  _ Bien, bien _ pensó Rubius.

“Uis… Yo estaba en los cables de arriba, en la izquier...” dijo Vegetta. 

“A ver, a ver, ¿quienes estábamos en meteoritos? interrumpió Fargan.

Siguieron discutiendo, pero al final, todos _skipearon_. 

“Tengan cuidado con Rubius, eh… que lo dejé con Maximus en meteoritos ” advirtió Lely.

De vuelta al juego, por cámaras, vio que Alexby entraba al ala médica; aprovechó para sabotear Oxígeno, entró por ventilación en Médico y mató a Alexby.  _ Tengan cuidado con Rubius, ñi ñi ñi. Anda a tomar por culo.  _

Salió de ahí y se dirigió a administración. Fue hacia la misión de la tarjeta e iba a sabotear reactor cuando reportaron un cuerpo rojo.

“Acabo de ver al amarillo matar a Ángel en comunicación” dijo Vegetta. 

“¡¿Qué?! No, no, chicos, ¡que acabo de ver a Vegetta a lado del cuerpo de Ángel!” Herny saltó de inmediato. 

“¿Pero qué me estás contando? ¡Si yo acabo de llegar de tirar la basura y te veo matando al pobre de Ángel! Y llevo mucho rato con Lexosi” 

“Es verdad que Vegetta estaba en basura” aportó Lexosi “pero igual puede estar liándomela” 

“No, no, que de verdad es Herny. Hacedme caso”

**_Herny fue eyectado_ **

_ Uff chaval, quedan tres. _ Si lo hacían bien, solo tendrían que matar a uno más.

Fue hasta el Reactor junto con Lexosi e _hicieron_ el “Simón dice”, mientras tanto, Vegetta apagó luces. Esperaba a que acabara el  _ cooldown _ para poder matar, sin embargo alguien apretó el botón. 

“Pero qué manía con el botón” dijo Fargan.

“¡Vegetta me ha estado siguiendo desde Médico!” Fue Jesus quien explicó.

“Fua, chaval, pues si te vi escaneándote, por eso te estoy siguiendo”

“Eh, eh, que es Vegetta”

“Que no, que no” 

“Y, ¿cómo me viste si las luces estaban apagadas?”

“No creo que sea Vegetta, ha estado conmigo a solas mucho rato y no me ha matado” Rubius intervino de inmediato. “Yo creo que es Jesús”

“¡Eh! ¡Que son Vegetta y Rubius!” 

La votación terminó en empate. Rubius y Vegetta votaron por Jesus; Jesus y Fargan, por Vegetta. Lexosi no votó. 

“¡Pero Lexosi, tío!”

**_Nadie fue eyectado_ **

Todos se quedaron en cafetería, unos esperando a apretar al botón, otros esperando ganar. Rubius saboteó Reactor. Tanto Vegetta como él, llegaron a Reactor, esperando a, al menos, uno. 

11, 10, 9, 8, 7…

No llegaba nadie.

6, 5…

En mutuo acuerdo, fueron hacia las “manos”.

4…

Llegaron Fargan y Jesús.

3…

Apagaron reactor.

2, 1…

Y…

_ Doble kill. _

Se escucharon los suspiros de derrota de los demás. 

—Fua, chaval... —Rubius alcanzó a oír a su compañero de crimen.

No podían alzar mucho la voz, sino, la profesora se daría cuenta de que varios de los alumnos no estaban prestando atención. 

—Sabía que eras tú, rata. —La voz de Alexby le llegó de la derecha. 

—Los muerto no hablan  _ Alesby _

En cuanto se dio por terminada la clase, comenzó a guardar sus cosas apresuradamente en su mochila, fue entonces que notó la presencia de alguien a su lado. 

—Ey, muy buena partida chaval. GG.

—Gracias, pero fue trabajo de ambos. —Rubius se encontraba nervioso, después de todo, su  _ crush _ le estaba dirigiendo la palabra.

—¿No echamos unas partidas con los demás en la tarde?

—¡Claro! —su voz sonó aguda. Carraspeó.— Claro, estaría guay.

—Vale, te agrego al discord, ¿está bien?

—Sí, sí… —sonrió.

—Ok, pues nos vemos luego, chao. —se dirigió a la puerta del salón. 

—Chao... —suspiró. El corazón le iba a mil. Y le fue aún más por la palabras de Alexby.

—¡Wao! ¿Y cómo es que tiene tu discord? me pregunto —Alexby lo dejó con un montón de dudas. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
